


Tribal Memories

by yaowoyorozu (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Pining Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), klangst, tribe au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yaowoyorozu
Summary: Everything was fineZarkon was gone, Lotor had betrayed them but it was okay because they’d found the real Shiro, Keith had come back from the blades and had gone back to red, meaning Lance was back in blue. The war was still going on but Lotor’s forces were extremely weakened. Everything was fine, no, everything was more than fine, they were unstoppable!But then they weren’t, and suddenly it wasn’t fine anymore.-------As soon as Lance was given that blue powder they knew something was wrong but when he goes missing the team doesn't get enough of a break from attacks that seem to be coming from nowhere to be able to search for him. What will happen if they do find him, though? Will it have been quick enough? Will he still be Lance? And what will they do if he's not?





	Tribal Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm super excited to write this! A friend and I came up with this idea forever ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since! Well, technically it was 2 or 3 different ideas that I combined into one because why not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

It was an independent planet, they’d been aware of other planets and other intelligent beings, they’d even found out about the war somehow, but they had never made any attempt to reach out to any other species or leave their planet. ‘Our planet gives us what we need and we are content with that’ the alien that Lance assumed was the leader had said, and he was right! They had large fields, pits filled with exotic looking creatures of all sizes and surprisingly deep rivers that were so filled with fish that you could grab one easily with your hand! The alien species, Queksa, worked together like a tribe. They had huts that were raised off the ground and much bigger inside than they looked. They were mainly different shades of brown but each was decorated with symbols in purples, reds and greens. It was dark but because of their suits the team could perfectly see the grass that reached their ankles, the colour of dried mud, and the cyan sky with its 3 moons, all of which were a dark, desaturated purple. The clearing the village was in was surrounded by murky yellow trees that seemed unrealistically tall and a red river with the slightest tinge of pink.

The aliens themselves all wore strange masks, mostly cream but with more unsettling purple, red and green markings that on some, but not all, resembled faces. Their outfits either covered their entire bodies in different desaturated shades of green or covered as little as possible while still being socially acceptable, showing off their bright, lime green skin. They were tall and their voice sounded echoey like they were whispering at you from the other side of the church yet you could still hear it perfectly like they were standing right next to you. They were known for leaving their houses very little should someone visit their planet, let alone speak. The only exception was usually the ‘tribe leader’, or Guekkiht as he introduced himself, but for whatever reason, it seemed like almost everyone was out gawking at the paladins as they were led by Guekkiht to a hut that was larger than the others and sat at the centre of the village.

“Are these guys creeping you out?” Lance whispered as he shuffled more towards Keith and Shiro, ignoring Pidge and Hunk and whatever technical mumbo jumbo they were talking about now. “We need at least three vials of Lecrum and this is the only planet where we can get some so we need to befriend them.” Shiro replied, face unchanging.

“Yeah, I know, but still… it feels like they’re analyzing my every move, I don’t like it…” He replied, eyes scanning a small group that for whatever reason was staring dead at him. They weren’t even being sly about it, they were just flat out staring. Usually, he’d be thrilled to have so many eyes on him, but something about it just didn’t feel right. Keith, noticing his discomfort, raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as they arrived at the hut and the leader turned to face them.

“I will be but a moment.” he said, his eyes flickering over each of them before resting on Lance, sending a shiver down his spine, turning again and leaving them before returning with four small glass bottles. Inside the first three was a silver liquid that sloshed around as he quickly handed them to Allura before walking over to Lance. “This is for you blue paladin,” Guekkiht said, handing him the fourth bottle which contained a strange dark blue powder “do not use it yet. Do not analyse it, do not smell it, no not shake it or anything else. When the time comes we will show you how to use it.” Lance blinked in surprise as he lowered his head in a half bow at him, followed by all the other aliens on the planet. He… wasn’t sure what to say? Why did they give it to him? What did they mean they’d show him how to use it? What was he going to do with it before then? Wait, what if he spilt it? He's clumsy sometimes, it could happen! Why were they bowing? Before he could organize his thoughts to ask anything Allura spoke up and, though she was obviously just as confused as he was, she didn’t let it show in her voice. “Thank you, you have been a great help. If ever you need our help, you can contact us with this,” she said, handing them a small, white box with a light blue button “I’m afraid we cannot stay much longer but, once again, thank you.” She half bowed at the alien before turning and leading the group away. Lance was about to turn and follow her but hesitated when he noticed a flash of annoyance on the alien that had seemed so helpful mere ticks earlier. He squinted his eyes in suspicion, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared and he turned to catch up to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's the first chapter. It feels kinda weird to have it written out finally, not gonna lie. Sorry it's a little short, I'll try and make future chapters longer. If you wanna chat my Tumblr is dreamsofshu but I'll see it quicker and am more likely to respond on my Instagram, hollilypip! I'm really proud of this but constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
